empyrean_phantasmfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaiserdom of Archonos/Territories
Core Territories Heluxion Solar System Planet Archonos This planet is the homeworld of the long-living Archosapient and the founding place of the Empyrdom. It is also where the majority of the Empyrdom's territories are situated. Larger than Gaea (Earth) by 15%, this planet is quite spacious. This faction has taken control of the whole planet itself, but has no power in forcing non-warring countries like the Verdegram of southeast Altiventus to participate in war. *Zephyeur Castle (Altiventus) *Ymel Sector (Altiventus) *Argyros Sector (Altiventus) *Aestal Castle (Benthos) *Hydropolis Sector (Benthos) *Farangea Castle (Terallia) *Ammosthenon Sector (Terallia) *Salamandras Castle (Feronia) *Calderum Sector (Feronia) *Dragarkia Colony (Feronia) During the start of 3239 ATS, the Empyrdom decided to build outposts on the four moons of Archonos. They will mostly use the moons' materials, establish an planetary defense network and construct additional astral comm arrays. Archonic Moons Khelugmes The wind moon of Archonos. Due to its rich atmosphere of oxygen, combustion is 10% more likely to happen. Despite being able to provide air for sentient life, it lacks any other natural resources needed for it. It has a very low percentage of water and it lacks sufficient nutrients for plants. Regardless, the Empyrdom took control of this moon to be part of the planetary defense network during early 3239 ATS. Around its perimeter are a few circumgyratory defense platforms, a citadel for Materia downloader production and hierarchial management, and a heavily-guarded astral dais to sustain the Class S planetary astral lattice shielding. *Citadel of Khel *Archonic CDP: Khelugmes *Dais of Khel Hadonis The water moon of Archonos. It has a thick atmosphere of water vapor held together by traces of carbon dioxide and ammonia. The Empyrdom took control of this moon to be part of the planetary defense network during early 3239 ATS. Around its perimeter are a few circumgyratory defense platforms, a citadel for Materia downloader production and hierarchial management, and a heavily-guarded astral dais to sustain the Class S planetary astral lattice shielding. *Citadel of Hadon *Archonic CDP: Hadonis *Dais of Hadon Petrarxes The earth moon of Archonos. It is only comprised of rock on its surface and lack of an atmosphere. The Empyrdom took control of this moon to be part of the planetary defense network during early 3239 ATS. Around its perimeter are a few circumgyratory defense platforms, a citadel for Materia downloader production and hierarchial management, and a heavily-guarded astral dais to sustain the Class S planetary astral lattice shielding. *Citadel of Petrarx *Archonic CDP: Petrarxus *Dais of Petrarx Incinerati The fire moon of Archonos. It is a volcanic moon having a fair atmosphere of sulfur dioxide and nitrogen. The Empyrdom took control of this moon to be part of the planetary defense network during early 3239 ATS. Around its perimeter are a few circumgyratory defense platforms, a citadel for Materia downloader production and hierarchial management, and a heavily-guarded astral dais to sustain the Class S planetary astral lattice shielding. *Citadel of Incin *Archonic CDP: Incinerati *Dais of Incin Anticytheris Receptacle This planetary fortress is the current headquarters of the Empyrdom. *Receptacular Nexus Tower *Simulacre Experimentation Ring *Caelostratos Floating Hatch Zone *Anticytherian Annual Tournament Dome *Machinata Cybernetic Forge *Telephos Universal Astral Comm Array *Aetergon Leyline Lattice *Great Dais of Antiscyther Planet Sterka Discovered by the Empyrdom during the mid-32nd century, it is a super-earth, which is three times larger than Gaea. Due to its spacious land area, the Empyrdom decided to establish splinter colonies for the Sophologian Sects of Alph and Bet for mass manufacturing during mid-3239 ATS. A good number of mining installations, military or civilian, are seen around Sterka. The Empyrdom gets most of its hexasteel from this planet. However, it is not suitable for life despite its sufficient oxygen atmosphere, hence it was only used for industry. This makes it sensible to establish a well-planned military defense system around it to protect the installations from attacks. The public has infinitesimal information regarding the colonization of the planet due to its information highly classified within the astral hub. *Citadel of Sterk-Alph *Citadel of Sterk-Bet Sterkan Moons Forstiere A large Sterkan moon as large as 50% of Gaea. It has an abundance of diamonds due to its recurrent volcanism which brings kimberlite to the surface. It has 100% landmass. Not much is known about this moon. Regardless, it is part of the Sterka's circumgyratory defense network. *Citadel of Forst *Sterkan CDP: Forstiere *Dais of Forst Secund Anen This moon is part of the Sterka's circumgyratory defense network. *Citadel of Secund *Sterkan CDP: Secund Anen *Dais of Secund Brynhildre This moon is part of Sterka's circumgyratory defense network. *Citadel of Brynhil *Sterkan CDP: Brynhildre *Dais of Brynhil Jerd de Rev This moon is part of Sterka's circumgyratory defense network. *Citadel of Jerd *Sterkan CDP: Jerd de Rev *Dais of Jerd Hammel This moon is part of Sterka's circumgyratory defense network. *Citadel of Ham *Sterkan CDP: Hammel *Dais of Ham Scieldis This moon is part of Sterka's circumgyratory defense network. *Citadel of Sciel *Sterkan CDP: Scieldis *Dais of Sciel Maelvinde This moon is part of Sterka's circumgyratory defense network. *Citadel of Mael *Sterkan CDP: Maelvinde *Dais of Mael Primeuse This moon is part of Sterka's circumgyratory defense network. *Citadel of Prim *Sterkan CDP: Primeuse *Dais of Prim Antecessal This moon is part of Sterka's circumgyratory defense network. *Citadel of Anteces *Sterkan CDP: Antecessal *Dais of Anteces Prismestyn Asteroid Belt This is an asteroid belt separating Kinemancia from Sterka. The Empyrdom has taken control of three of its major asteroids: Diamanth, Mistica and Presterka, to extract more etermanadite ore, in which said mineral is often used as a storage or medium for accumulated environmental Aetermana. They are also building military mining installations to extract iron for hexasteel synthesis. *Diamanth Mining Field (Diamanth) *Mistica Mining Field (Mistica) *Presterka Mining Field (Presterka) *Kenosphera Defensive Circumference Planet Caldes Caldes is the fourth planet of the Heluxion Solar System. Albeit a small harsh planet of frozen water and rock, the Empyrdom decided to establish research stations for innovation of underwater infrastructure and adaptation to declining temperatures. This planet is the area where the Empyrdom pioneered their Extremophil-grade equipment, allowing them to synthesize equipment meant for traversing subzero environments. *Citadel of Frigulac *Antarcterra Experimentation Zone Planet Ferkaos Ferkaos is the second planet of the solar system. Albeit a small harsh planet of magma and lava, the Empyrdom decided to establish research stations for adaptation to rising temperatures and prevalent volcanism. The Empyrdom is currently conducting research on the surface to discover methods on how to make Extremophil-grade equipment meant for high-temperature environments. *Citadel of Shielfos *Inferkos Experimentation Zone Planet Eirimos Eirimos is the first planet of the solar system. The Empyrdom is planning to terraform the planet and conduct their two secret projects. They will turn it into a Mekkasphere, a fully mechanized celestial body, by building a nexus megalith on the surface and constructing a subterranean leyline system on a planetary scale, layer by layer. They will also drag the planet to Archonos' outer orbit without it colliding with either Caldes or Ferkaos due to its small size. Following this, the Anticytheris Receptacle will be installed atop its surface while its empyrean rift cannon will be used as a singular conduit to the planet's inner core, which can serve as a reactor to the Empyrdom's first WCD (weapon of cosmic destruction): the Eskatonix, a planetary cannon which shoots a massive particle beam that could disintegrate matter down to the subatomic level, similar to antimatter, and is capable of destroying planets whole. This project named Project Ultima will be conducted on the early 3240 for a year. *Aensofaur Nexus Megalith Inner Territories Iridescans Solar System Planet Prysma Planet Crystialga Crystialga is the homeworld of the Crystialgans, humans that harness prismatic power due to the mysterious crystal mass called the Priscimitarium crashing on the planet's surface eons ago. The Empyrdom established friendship with the countries of the middle-west continent Prisway in 3240 CDE in order to build a colony away from civilian habitat and analyze the unique minerals prysmadite and crystialgadite for development of photon magitech and enhancement of prismatic arcs and nexus prisms. They also built a stronghold in Prisein as a means to relieve the recurring wars on the continent. *Citadel of Mystelederia (Prisway) *Stronghold of Alphard (Prisein) Planet Crystenfelix Planet Endfacet Middle Territories Mocavorbis Solar System Planet Mocavorbis Mocavorbis is a mineral planet sized 28% larger than Gaea, having 64% land mass and 36% water. Said planet has two major continents: Horologos and Tragoetia and three minor continents: Fisica, Aysthetis, and Epistema. The Empyrdom is in control of Horologos. *Citadel of Vestei (Horologos) Planet Neos-Arkon Neos-Arkon is a solid planet as large as Archonos. It has two moons called Palios and Nios. Outer Territories Mobius Solar System Planet Mobius This planet is the homeworld of the Mobians, sentient anthropomorphic creatures of the Sonic Universe. Only applicable on the Sonic fandom. *Euraseltania Observation Zone (Yurashia) Avolkasol Solar System Planet Avolkam Avolkam is a moderate-sized planet with 50% land mass and 50% water. Only one super-continent exists on this planet, known as Etzkar. The planet's terrain mainly consists of plains, deserts, and forests as well. *Citadel of Avolkamaruva (Etzkar) *Euraltanin Penultimate Defense Network (Etzkar) *Stronghold of Khort (Etzkar) Planet Regigyrev Regigyrev is a planet with a size larger than Gaea by 25%, comprised by 82% land and 18% water. Two supercontinents exist on the planet, known as Nil and Novis. Shortly after the Purification of Makalov, the Empyrdom moved on their own to explore Regigyrev and establish footholds and colonies. In 3239, they have established control over both Nil and Novis albeit not completely taking up all the space of its landmass. Its single moon is named Gravital. *Citadel of Reginil (Nil) *Citadel of Reginovis (Novis) *Alchiva Configuration Zone (Novis) Gravital Gravital is Regigyrev's only moon. *Stronghold of Circumgyros Benarvest Solar System Planet Benarvest *Stronghold of Mothalla *Taneia Aerospatial Nest *Citadel of Alola *Citadel of Talitha Diaverex Solar System Planet Sentinel The Empyrdom began plans with the colonization of Sentinel, although said operation is risky in the long term due to the planet's gravitational phenomenon which might cause considerable damage through astronomical objects outside the atmosphere. *Citadel of Presidius *Meteorologos Asteroidal Defense Network Category:Territories Category:Empyrdom